Grietas
by Ashabi
Summary: El hijo vive, la madre ya no.
1. Perla

**Disclaimer applied.**

Quise reflejar el dolor de Perla y al mismo tiempo la felicidad de Greg con el nacimiento de Steven. Lamento si hay Ooc, espero que les guste c:

* * *

La habitación ahora parece muy pequeña y asfixiante. Lo veo, de pie meciendo al bulto en sus brazos, Greg lo aferra contra sí como si olvidara lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Él es el culpable de que todo esto haya pasado y miro a Garnet y a Amatista en busca de comprensión, que estén pensando lo mismo que yo, pero ninguna de ellas muestra reacción alguna más que sorpresa combinada con algo de tristeza. Greg levanta la mirada fijándola en mí, con expresión lastimera, siento un retorcijón en el estómago solo de recordar que de esa manera me miró Rose en los últimos meses. Él da un par de pasos hacia nosotras, _las que sobramos aquí,_ y yo retrocedo sin haberlo pensado.

—¿Quieren verlo?

Los segundos se convierten en un par de minutos y nadie abre la boca para decir algo. No lo entiendo, hacía poco vi a Rose bailoteando en el templo acariciándose esa extraña barriga, tararear canciones y sacudir su cabello rosa al reír de algo dicho por Greg, hacía poco la vi hablando emocionada de lo maravilloso que era tener vida dentro de ella y pasear por Ciudad Playa buscando ropa de tonos chillones, como rosa y amarillo, y muy pequeña. En un segundo un resplandor nos cegó y ella ya no estaba, en su lugar un ser diminuto con apariencia orgánica apareció con un lenguaje insoportable, detesto los gritos.

El hijo vive, la madre no.

—Greg.

La voz de Garnet me hace volver a la realidad y caigo en cuenta de que Amatista tiene lágrimas en los ojos y la primera se encuentra reprimiendo las suyas. _¿No estoy llorando?_ Siento un vacío enorme dentro de mí misma pero el dolor no termina de llegar.

—Muéstranos Greg, puedes hacerlo.

Él la obedece y con una sonrisa temblorosa extiende a la pequeña criatura, sino fuera por el cuarzo, _diamante_ , en su estómago sería totalmente un humano. Me conozco a mí misma lo suficiente para entender que he llegado al límite y no puedo tolerar un segundo más en este lugar. Me equivoqué, no sobrábamos, soy yo quien no puede pertenecer a la atmósfera donde Garnet acaricia la pequeña cabeza y Amatista sostiene un diminuto dedo.

Los miles de años que pasamos Rose y yo juntas se han diluido. Primero ella fue un hermoso diamante y yo fui su obediente perla, jamás debí de haber superado mi posición y sugerirle visitar la Tierra. Las cruentas batallas que superamos juntas, el dolor compartido por la corrupción de las gemas en el planeta, la estabilidad de una vida nueva aunque nunca me ha gustado del todo este lugar. Detrás escucho las voces de los demás decir mi nombre pero no deseo escucharlos, nadie lo entiende ni logrará entenderme, pensé en Greg como un pequeño inconveniente que pasaría en cuanto Rose se aburriera o mejor aún, él lo hiciera por sus naturalezas tan distintas.

Así había ocurrido con las demás aventuras de Rose. _¿Qué cambió esta vez?_

—Llámenlo Steven, Rose y yo escogimos ese nombre para él.

•


	2. Greg

La mujer que ha hecho latir a mi corazón a kilómetros por hora, alimentar a las inquietas mariposas de mi estómago y enseñarme lo valiosos que son los pequeños detalles se convertirá pronto en solo un recuerdo. Ha llegado el momento y no puedo evitar sostener su mano, los nervios y la agonía me están carcomiendo aun cuando ella sonríe.

—Ow, esto duele un poco…

—Rose, te amo.

Sus ojos risueños me regalan una mirada, por primera vez, afligida. Su mano deja la mía para tomarme de las mejillas y besarme tiernamente. Va a morir y ella se muestra tan valiente ante esto que desearía jamás haber aceptado su deseo de que fuéramos padres.

—Ha llegado el momento, por fin. —La emoción en su voz me humedece los ojos. — Steven se unirá a la Tierra, a los humanos y crecerá en este mundo lleno de posibilidades.

Una mueca de incomodidad vuelve a arruinar su semblanza. Perla, Garnet y Amatista se encuentran detrás de mí, la primera hace amago de querer empujarme para poder acercarse pero Rose la detiene alzando la mano ligeramente.

—¡Rose, ¿qué tienes?!

—Tranquila Perla, solo es la hora.

Cabello de esponjoso algodón, labios endulzantes y una mirada de estrellas. Rose es tan hermosa que duele. Desde el principio, cuando Rose terminó de investigar todo lo que quería saber, supe que nuestro bebé y ella no podían existir al mismo tiempo, pequé de ingenuo al imaginarme una vida en familia _incluso con los tres chiflados._ Steven en sus brazos y yo llegando del auto lavado con música nueva para tocar, el primer día de clases reteniendo las lágrimas, ¿y por qué no? Una boda. Estos años de unión libre se hubieran consumado con una sencilla boda entre nosotros y las demás gemas.

—Rose, te amo. —repito, besando el dorso de su mano.

—Y yo a ti Greg.

—Tengo demasiado miedo. —Me interrumpo para no ser dominado por el nudo en la garganta. —No quiero ser un mal padre.

Una risita sale de sus labios.

—No lo serás. Yo lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

No contesta más. Los bellos momentos juntos pasan frente a mis ojos y se hacen etéreos conforme el parto avanza. Hacía apenas unos pocos años me creí que sería un famoso solista, codiciado por las mujeres y las disqueras, exitoso en todas las maneras. Irónicamente la idea de una familia me parecía tan lejana como las galaxias del sistema solar y ahora la he formado con el último ser que hubiera imaginado.

—A todos les tengo una petición.

El estómago de Rose comienza a emitir un resplandor rosado y nuevamente me encuentro jadeando en busca de retener el impulso de soltarme a llorar y suplicarle a quien sea que este allá arriba que ella no se separe de mi lado.

—¿Cuál, Rose? Lo haremos. —dice Amatista, por más que sus palabras reflejan determinación, su voz suena titubeante.

—Ámenlo, mucho.

El resplandor aumenta de intensidad y de repente la he perdido. La hemos perdido. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Un par de lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, sin embargo, por más que el dolor me cierra el estómago, me golpea la cara y me arroja de un barranco, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara al ver a aquel ser nuevo.

A mi hijo. Steven.

El vientre abultado de Rose era suficiente prueba para saber de su existencia pero esto es mucho mejor y auténtico. Una parte de mí se niega rotundamente a creer que esto ha ocurrido, sintiéndose parte de una pesadilla, mas cuando abre sus pequeños ojos y lo sostengo en mis brazos para aliviar su llanto, me parece tan natural como si lo conociera de antes.

Al escuchar un tenue sollozo recuerdo que no estoy solo en la habitación y ansioso me doy media vuelta. Desearía no ver su dolor pues me recuerda al que comienza a crecer dentro de mí, el de Perla sobre todo, soy consciente que tengo una enorme deuda con ella.

 _Perdón, Perla._


	3. Grietas

—¡No hemos perdido del todo! Míralo, Steven es maravilloso.

—¿Lo ves como un intercambio?

—No quise decir-

—Si es así, tú ganaste a un pequeño humano. ¿Y qué gané yo? ¿Qué ganamos nosotras?


End file.
